


How Did You Know You Were In Love?

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_remix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Hermione is working on an article for Witch Weekly in which she enlists her friends help.





	How Did You Know You Were In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the part of the movie where the older couples told how they got together and at the end, how it was Harry and Sally. I just thought I would do that part with some of our favorite Harry Potter couples. Thanks to amethyst18 for betaing this for me!  
> Remix of "When Harry Met Sally"

Hermione sat beside the video camera and watched as Arthur inspected it. The rest of the crew buzzed around the studio, organizing the environment, and set-up a nice settee with lush throw pillows.

As a reporter for _Witch Weekly_ , she had been tasked with a new assignment for Valentine’s Day. She was to find couples-- long lasting couples, new couples--, just people who had been in love a while and have them tell how they met, fell in love, or some other charming anecdote to put in her article. It was Hermione’s idea to use the video camera to record all of it. 

“Arthur, please don’t touch buttons,” Hermione said as she kept her eyes on the list of questions in front of her. She then looked up at the man who had always been like a second father to her and gave him a smile. 

Molly walked over then and smiled down at Hermione. “Hello, dear. I hope I’m not late. Bill’s youngest has a touch of colic. Tricky stuff, that is.” 

Hermione smiled at her. “No, just in time.” Hermione stood, and took Arthur by the arm and led him over to the sofa. She put him on the right and directed Molly to sit on the left. She moved back to her chair and looked up at her assistant, Francois. “Are we ready?” He nodded. “Alright, Molly and Arthur, just be as candid as you can. Feel free to tell stories and such to really give me the best idea of your relationship, how it developed. Alright? And look at me, please,” she said to Arthur who was staring at the camera. “Here we go. First question, how did you meet?” 

Molly started. “We went to Hogwarts together. We were in different houses. Arthur was in Gryffindor and I was in Hufflepuff.” 

Arthur nodded. “Right and we were assigned to be potions partners. Molly was the best slicer I’d ever seen. Everything was so precise.” 

“Thank you dear. Arthur, on the other hand, was always in such a rush to get done that he never really took the time to do it correctly. Until I took his hand and showed him how to make a more precise cut.” 

Arthur smiled. “I knew the second she touched my hand that I was completely gone.” 

Molly blushed prettily and looked up at him, love still shining in her eyes. “I never knew that.” 

He nodded. “It’s true, my dear. I felt the spark even then.” 

Molly looked up to Hermione, her cheeks tinged pink. “I have to say that it wasn’t that quick for me. I was actually dating another boy at the time. What was his name?” 

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t remember.” 

“Anyway, when we broke up, I was sad and Arthur made me feel better by bringing me a charmed rose. You’ve seen it, Hermione. It’s the one that sits in the window over the sink! He charmed it to never wilt.” 

“I asked Flitwick how I could do it, and he helped me. I think he thought it was rather romantic.” 

“It was, dear. It was,” she said as she patted him on the hand. 

*~* 

Bill Weasley, if possible, was even more dashing with the scars. It gave him a rugged sort of appeal, and she could see why witches swooned when they saw him. His wife of ten years was at his side, every bit as appealing as her husband. Fleur Delacour had prettied herself up for the interview, even though Hermione knew that she was currently suffering under the weight of a precocious six year old and a colicky six week old. 

“What was your first date like?” Hermione asked, having already heard how they met in a market in Egypt. 

Fleur smiled and took Bill’s hand in hers. “Et wuz a disaster!” 

Bill nodded and chuckled. “Indeed it was. I had set up a picnic on a boat with candles and her favorite food.” 

“Escargot,” she filled in. 

“And we’re on the boat, far from shore, and she gets seasick!” 

“Et wuz horrible. Ne’er been so sick!” 

“And while I’m helping her to not fall off the boat, I didn’t think of a sticking charm for the candles and they fell over from a breeze. So, now, I have a sick date and the boat we’re on is on fire!” 

Hermione smiled and shook her head as Fleur continued. “I wuz very angry! He managed to put out de fire, but I wuz still sick.” 

“I took her home, and as I was helping her up the steps, I tripped and we both fell forward and she hit her head on the step. I got her inside and went about checking on her head wound.” 

“‘e got me ice,” she said with a smile. 

“And I was holding it to her head and checking the bump...” 

“I kissed em,” she said with a smile. “I blame it on de ‘ead injury!” She said with a laugh. 

*~* 

Marcus Flint lounged on the sofa as Katie adjusted her makeup. In a way to irritate her, Marcus reached up and tugged gently on Katie’s braid, and she turned and cast a glare at him. She then swatted him on the leg. “Knock it off,” she ordered. 

He simply smiled. “Make me.” 

Hermione blushed a bit at the lascivious look that Marcus gave Katie and her return blush. Katie then turned to Hermione. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

“How did you meet?” 

Katie huffed out a breath. “First Slytherin/Gryffindor match of the year. He unseated me from my broom. It was a foul, but Snape was officiating and he called it legal.” 

Marcus smirked. “It wasn’t a foul. Besides, the Weasley twins hit me in the head with their clubs later in the match. That was clearly a foul.” 

“They mistook your head for a Quaffle. Can’t fault them for that,” Katie retorted. “I was so hacked off at what he’d done, I’d marched into the infirmary later and told him off properly.” 

“I was unconscious at the time.” 

She smiled. “It only meant that you couldn’t argue with me.” 

Hermione chuckled. “Did you date while in Hogwarts?” 

“Not a chance. Katie hated me.” 

“You hated me, too.” 

He shook his head. “No. I was completely in lust with you. Yes, I hated to hear you talk, but I wanted you so bad I could taste it.” 

“Describe your first date,” Hermione interjected before the looks they were giving one another could morph into a sex fest on the sofa with the camera rolling. 

They were both quiet and looked at one another. “Did we have a first date?” Marcus asked. 

Katie seemed thoughtful and Hermione wondered how they could be a couple without a real first date. “I don’t believe so. You owe me a first date.” 

Marcus smiled and looked to Hermione. “Next question.” 

“How did you realize you were in love?” 

He pointed at Katie. “She told me I was in love with her.” 

“I did not!” 

Marcus smiled. “Just kidding. I think we were flying around my family estate in Kent, and she was in front of me. She always has to be in control when we fly...” 

“Because you allow me very little control elsewhere,” Katie said playfully. 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Careful, witch. As I was saying, we were flying and I had her in my arms, we were soaring over the ground and I knew I had to love her, because the thought of ever letting her go made me want to cause violence to someone.” 

“And that brings us to how I knew,” Katie said with a smirk. “Marcus and I were on a break, because he’s somewhat of a pig,” both Hermione and Katie ignored his snort of indignation, “and he happened to be at the same club I was that evening and I was dancing and having a good time and I decided to make him jealous and started dancing with this guy...” 

“You were not dancing. You were dry humping,” he interjected. 

“I was _dancing_ and Marcus walked over and slugged him in the face, hauled me out of the club into the alley, and we made up,” she said with a smile. “Afterwards, I realized that I wanted him back because I really did love him and to be without him hurt. I can put up with him being a pig.” 

Marcus smiled. “Oink, oink, baby.” 

*~* 

“How did you know you were in love?” Hermione asked. 

The couple in front of her, at least the man, seemed rather uncomfortable with these questions, almost as if he wanted to flee, but he remained seated as his wife answered. “I remember when I knew I was in love with you,” Narcissa answered and looked at Lucius who turned to look at her. “Remember the picnic that the Notts had, and we all decided to go traipsing through the grounds and it had begun raining. And like fools, all of us had left our wands back at the manor.” 

“I remember,” he said with a bit of a smile. “You were wearing the lilac robes,” he answered. 

“You do remember,” she said in a bit of awe. “As I was saying,” she said looking back at Hermione. “We were stuck in a storm, had become separated from the others, and managed to find shelter in rock over hang. He leaned forward and brushed wet hair off my face, this playful look on his face, and I remember that my breath caught in my chest and my heart raced...” She shrugged as her face flamed. “I knew then that I was completely in love with him.” 

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and then turned to Lucius. “What about you, when did you know you loved her?” 

He was silent for a moment and then sighed. “Very well. The day I met her,” he answered. 

Narcissa furrowed her brow. “You never told me that.” 

He looked over at his wife and shrugged. “You never asked,” he said as he looked back to Hermione. “Our parents were arranging the marriage, and my family thought I should meet her. I hadn’t seen her since I had been in school and it had been four years since I completed and she was a good deal younger than I was, and had just completed Hogwarts herself. When she entered the room, I was stunned. We went for a walk in the gardens as we talked about literature and the silliness of family obligations. I can still see her clear as day, moonlight and stars lighting our path, and thinking that I had to have this wonderful creature in my life forever.” 

“Lucius,” she said with a slight gasp. “How could you never tell me that?” 

He shrugged. “I suppose, my love, because it is so completely sentimental and it would tarnish my rough image.” 

Hermione heard a snort come from behind her and turned to see their son lounging in a chair behind them. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the couple in front of them. “What was your wedding like?” 

“Elaborate,” Narcissa said with a smile. “Happened on Beltane as our parents wanted an heir immediately.” 

Hermione looked down at her pad and then up to Narcissa. “Draco was born in June.” 

Narcissa frowned. “He was. I miscarried our first and second child,” she said sadly. 

Hermione shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“It’s quite alright. Draco was the light of our lives, though. Which is why he’s so completely spoiled.” They both ignored the snort that came from the other side of the room. 

“He needs a good thrashing, is what he needs,” Lucius supplied. 

*~* 

“Why is he here?” Harry asked, gesturing to Malfoy. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to her pad. “Ignore him. Now, how did you meet?” 

Harry answered before Ginny. “She was with her Mum on Platform 9 3/4. I had heard Molly say something about the platform so I followed and watched. They showed me how to get on to the platform.” 

Ginny shook her head. “No, Harry. That’s the first time we saw one another. The first time we ever met was when my brother broke you out of your aunt and uncle’s and brought you to the Burrow.” Ginny looked to Hermione. “I was so in awe of him, really. Almost like hero worship.” 

Harry furrowed his brow. “You never spoke to me.” 

“I was both scared and in love with you, you dolt.” 

Hermione smiled. “What was your first date like?” 

“Lots of snogging,” Ginny said with a laugh. “It was such a relief to finally be together.” 

Harry nodded. “Relief is the right word,” he said as he looked at Ginny. “It just all made sense, being with you.” 

“Aww, sweetums, that’s so saccharine I may be sick,” she said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. 

Harry laughed and put an arm around Ginny. “I’ll keep you.” 

“No offense, but you’re making _me_ sick,” Draco said from behind Hermione. 

“Shut up,” Hermione said as she glared at Draco. 

“Why is he here?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione heaved a sigh. “Because his mission in life is to irritate me,” she said as she looked down at the list. “When did you know you were in love?” 

“Dumbledore’s funeral,” Harry answered solemnly and any mirth that had been coming from behind her was silent. “I knew I couldn’t see anything bad happen to her and that the only way to save her would be to take a step back and just end it.” 

“Which was incredibly selfish of you, by the way,” Ginny huffed. 

“Maybe so. But you stayed alive and that’s all I care about.” 

*~* 

“How did you meet?” she asked, looking at her parents, a smile on her face. 

“I bumped into her, literally, outside of a book shop. I apologized, of course, but was so stunned by her that when she turned to leave, I followed her to a restaurant. I stopped her before she went inside and the whole time I’m talking to her she’s staring at me like I was mad.” 

“You _are_ mad, love,” her mother answered. “However, your father gave me his phone number and I went inside to have lunch with my mother. I recounted everything that had happened to her and tossed the phone number onto the table. I didn’t realize until later that she had picked it up and invited him over to a party she was having. I was both shocked and appalled that she would interfere in such a way. I stormed out and your father came after me.” 

“Why?” Hermione asked. 

“I wanted to apologize because I knew I had scared her. We talked for a few minutes, in which I got her to laugh. Instead of going back to the party, we went to a coffee shop and talked more.” 

“I couldn’t get enough of what she had to say.” 

Hermione’s mother was looking off camera, a smile on her face. “Draco, so lovely to see you!” 

“Mister and Madame Granger,” he said with a nod of his head. 

*~* 

Hermione looked to the odd couple in front of her. Luna was wearing a jumper that was covered in laughing and dancing hearts and the man beside her was wearing a fedora that was covered in fur. They were a strange pair indeed. 

“How did you meet?” Hermione asked. 

Luna smiled sweetly, cocking her head to the side as if she was getting lost in the memory. Rolf took her hand in his and began speaking. “Her father had printed an article in _The Quibbler_ about the ancient Humberflick, which as you know has been rumored to be extinct, but I saw them off the coast of Africa four years ago.” Hermione tried not to look exasperated at the suggestion that Humberflicks were real, and the slight cough from Draco went unnoticed. “So, they printed this story about their extinction and I went to discuss it with her father and she was standing there when I walked in.” 

“Oh, yes, you looked so very handsome in your purple tie as I recall,” she said wistfully. “My father was rather put out that he dared question his reporting.” 

“Put out? He hurled a hex at me!” Rolf exclaimed. 

Luna nodded. “True. And I nursed you back to health from that head wound. And what did we learn from that?” she asked her husband-to-be. 

“That your father is off his rocker?” 

“Rolf, that’s not very nice. No, what we learned was that we don’t question his journalistic intentions unless we are seeking hexes or jinxes,” she said with a serene smile. “And I would think you would be happy with the head wound. It left a brilliant scar that I feel makes you more dashing.” 

He smiled down at her. “Well, I did have a brilliant nurse with the most charming bedside manner.” 

Luna looked to Hermione. “What was your next question?” 

Hermione chanced a glance at Draco who had his legs thrown over the arm of the chair and doing his best to hide his laughter. She looked to Luna, however, and asked her next question. “When did you realize you were in love?” 

Luna nodded. “I realized it when he told me he loved me,” she said brightly. “I’d never thought about it before. I just knew that I liked having him around and he was brilliant in bed.” 

Rolf blushed to his ears and looked to Hermione. “Can we make sure that gets in the article?” 

Hermione chuckled and looked at Rolf. “When did you realize you loved Luna?” 

“We went walking a couple of months after we had met. It was mid spring so butterflies were out in full force and she had one cupped in her hands, careful not to touch the wings, and she was holding it up to her ear as if it was talking to her...” 

“It was. It told me all about how this horrible bee was trying to infiltrate it’s territory. Bees are dreadful in that regard,” Luna interrupted. 

Rolf continued on, ignoring the odd comment from Luna. “And she looked so happy and beautiful and I knew because when I wasn’t with her I wanted to be and when I was I never wanted to leave her presence.” 

Luna tilted her head, staring into space dreamily. “I found a good man,” she said to Hermione. 

*~* 

Francois took the clipboard from Hermione and smiled. “Last one,” he said as she stood from the chair. 

She nodded and stretched. “How do I look?” she asked. 

“You look lovely,” Draco said from where he was seated on the love seat. He patted the sofa beside him and smiled. “Come along.” 

Hermione sat beside him where he put his hand on her knee and she looped her arm through his. “You sure you don’t mind doing this? Ours won’t be like everyone else’s,” she said softly. 

He nodded and frowned as he looked at her. “I know, love. But I think the world should know how this happened given that everyone thinks we’re barmy for being together.” 

She smiled. “Very well.” She turned back to Francois and gave him a nod. “We’re ready.” 

“Right,” he said. “How did you meet?” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for the better part of the afternoon,” Draco answered. “And I remember it exactly. You were on the train looking for Longbottom’s toad. You came into our compartment hoping to find it.” 

She tilted her head. “Was that the first time we actually _met_? I thought it was actually in the castle a few days after sorting in Professor Snape’s classroom and you were mocking me, to my face, no less, about having to answer every question.” 

He smiled. “That may have been it.” 

“Not the most romantic of meetings,” she said, chewing her lip thoughtfully. 

Draco shrugged. “Not all relationships start off based on fairytale meetings.” 

The silence hung in the air and Francois asked his next question. “Describe your first date.” 

Hermione smiled. “He took me to Venice for dinner, under the pretense that he wanted to treat me to ‘real Italian food’. I thought he meant the new place on Diagon Alley, not another country.” 

“Never do anything by half,” Draco said to Hermione. “Besides, I wanted to surprise you.” 

“You did. Which is why I hexed you when we landed. I thought you were trying to kidnap me.” 

He nodded. “That stinging jinx is a real nasty one,” he said as he rubbed over his chest where it had connected. 

“Right, when I finally looked around, I realized that we were in front of an upscale restaurant and you were lying on the ground with a singed shirt.” 

“I still have the shirt. It’s a funny story to tell.” 

Hermione nodded. “You were very charming, though. You asked about my job and actually seemed interested. You asked my opinion on a difficult spell you’d been having a problem with, and you took what I said and actually saw the merit. I appreciated that after my previous relationship failed due to his inability to accept me as an intelligent being.” 

He smirked. “Funny, because I’ve never met anyone as intelligent as you.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Now, you’re just trying to butter me up.” 

“I am. Is it working?” 

She blushed a little and turned back to the camera. “A little.” 

“Next question,” François said. “How did you know you were in love?” 

“I said it first,” Draco admitted. “And I believe you left a Hermione size hole in my door from your escape.” 

“You surprised me! I wasn’t expecting you to tell me you loved me!” 

He smiled. “So, you decided to run?” 

“Seemed the logical choice at the time. I did come back.” 

“Three days later,” he stated. “And you were very apologetic. One of the best _apologies_ of my life.” 

She blushed again. “Anyway, he asked when you realized it, not when you said it.” 

He tilted his head in thought. “I realized it when you kissed me for the first time.” 

She nodded. “I realized it on the third day I’d been avoiding you. That’s why I showed up to apologize.” 

“You told me as much, then. And I know it, now. We started off as enemies, then friends, and then we fell in love. It’s not exactly a fairytale but it could be one of those romantic comedies you force me to watch.” 

“I don’t force you! You enjoy them.” 

He smiled and patted her leg. “Sure, I do.” 

*~* 

Hermione stood in the middle of Flourish and Blotts, looking around at the various decorations for Valentine's Day. She thought it was all hokey, but then she hoped that some people enjoyed it enough to purchase a copy of _Witch Weekly_ with her article. As she moved towards the door, where the magazines were stacked, she could see that the issues were being picked up by nearly every witch that entered the store. On the cover, in large red print, read the words _Love Finds Us Everywhere: 7 Stories of Love, Happiness, and Happily Ever Afters_. The picture on the cover was that of Harry smiling down at a besotted Ginny. They were smiling at one another, then Harry led her in a dance. It reminded her of the picture that Harry owned of his own parents. 

Inside the glossy magazine, one would find the article and beautiful pictures taken of each couple. Katie and Marcus were flying on their brooms. Molly and Arthur were standing in their kitchen, sharing an intimate look, the flower he'd given her in the background. Lucius and Narcissa were seated in one of the large drawing rooms, seated incredibly close; she was looking at the camera as Lucius rubbed his nose against the shell of her ear. Bill and Fleur were in their nursery with their child and for once, the baby was not crying. Luna and Rolf were in a field with Luna dancing around dreamily while he stared on with a smile. The picture of Harry and Ginny was a larger version of the one on the front. Ginny laughed in this picture, and Harry's smile could have lit up the entire world. Hermione's parents were in their Muggle home with her feet propped on her husband's lap, and he was rubbing them for her. 

But Hermione found herself captured by the one of her and Draco. They were in their personal library. Draco was seated at the corner of the sofa and she was laying across it with her head in his lap. His fingers were moving through her curls, both of them reading from books. It still amazed her how much she loved him. It seemed to her that nothing in the world made more sense than for them to be together. 

But then, she felt that way about most of the couples she featured in her article. Everyone had found their match, and it gave her great joy to know that they did, indeed, find their happily ever afters.

~ The End ~


End file.
